


[podfic] Dress For The Job You Want

by boopboop, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Bucky Is A Troll, M/M, No Capes!, Nomad Steve Rogers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soundcloud, Steve is in over his head, Zoolander references, and the ass of righteousness, no sfx, no sound effects, soviet supermodel Bucky, stucky/edna crossover, tea as an intimidation technique, tits of freedom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/pseuds/boopboop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: As Nomad, Steve is in need of a new outfit.Bucky, apparently, knows someone.Steve is just not allowed to ask for a cape.





	[podfic] Dress For The Job You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kajmere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajmere/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dress for the job you want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780071) by [boopboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/pseuds/boopboop). 



> My thanks to boopboop for making me laugh my heinie off, and for giving me an opportunity to try out my Edna impersonation.
> 
> For the supremely lovely and ever supportive Kaj, who always has the best suggestions.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/42897555352/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
